Far and Away
by Bolt of Tien Mu
Summary: Part of the Hearts-Fury arc, though neither one is necessary for the other. Kuwabara and Yukina deal with separation and the development of a relationship. One of my only dealings with het couples.


Author's Notes: As I was working through the early sections of Hell Hath No Fury, I realized that I needed to give some background to the relationship between Kuwabara and Yukina. I dealt with Keiko and Shizuru, but I found I was assuming a lot when I worked with these two. Plus, it's one of the few het couples that I work with, so I thought they deserved some extra attention. Again, the gift of a timeline. The group is on the ship that will take them away from the island at the conclusion of the Dark Tournament. Yukina came to watch the fights and support the team, but home is calling her. It turned out to be a sort of series of vignettes. Not really what I planned, but then, it never is. Enjoy. As usual, YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, and so on.

Warnings: None.

Far and Away  
A Yu Yu Hakusho Het Fic by Kitsuneko

_It's when everything is over that things start to hurt. It's the point when there's nothing to distract from the residual aches. Then, I can only hope that you will be there._

"Kazuma, will you take off your jacket, please? I should heal those punctures on your chest, even if they're a day old now." Yukina helped him shuck the stained garment when his shoulder protested almost audibly at the twisting demanded of it. Yukina pressed her palm against the spot over his heart, sensing skin and muscle knit together. Satisfied that he was mended, Yukina stood, turning to return to her cabin. The night air was cold, wet with sea spray, and the rocking of the ship made her dizzy.

"Wait, Yukina. Will you stay with me, just for a while?" Kuwabara had taken hold of her hand. She nodded and sat beside him, twining her fingers with his. His skin was hot and flushed, but she would not pretend that it was from some infirmity. She was not so naive as that. And she felt the warmth too.

"You didn't find him, did you?"

"Who?"

"Your brother. You were looking for him, weren't you?"

"That's right. I was so sure I'd find him here. I guess I'll just go back home now."

"To demon world again? Can't you stay here?"

"On the boat?" Yukina giggled, nudging him slightly. Kuwabara blushed brighter at the teasing.

"It's just that, well, I'd like to be able to see you again. More." Yukina leaned her head against his shoulder, faintly.

"I'd like that too."

* * *

"Hey, Yukina, thanks for helping the team. We really appreciate it," Yusuke said, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

"If you ever have a desire to hone your powers, it would be my pleasure to teach such a willing and pleasant student. For a change." Genkai smacked Yusuke for good measure. The ice maiden bowed deeply.

"Thank you for your kindness. I promise I will return as soon as I can to see you all. Please remain safe until then." Yukina turned, about to board the train that would take her to another city, where a portal waited for her.

"Yukina-san!" Kuwabara grasped her hand again, the same as that night. "I... This place isn't so far away. Come back, when you can? I'll be waiting." Yukina nodded, slipping her hand from his reluctantly.

"I won't make you wait long." He thought his heart would break if he had to watch her go, but her retreating form left with only a quiet sense of freedom, knowing a day would come for her to return. That time was not so far off.

* * *

"Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara squealed. Yukina ran from the train, colliding into an embrace with him. When word had come that she would be returning, to stay with Genkai, Kuwabara had immediately volunteered to meet her at the train station. No one, with the exception of Hiei, had the heart to challenge him over it.

"Kazuma-san! I'm so happy to see you again!" After that initial burst of joy, they separated, embarrassed and blushing.

"Uh... I was wondering. Would you like to, I don't know, get something to eat with me? I know a great ice cream parlor." Yukina had one of her most innocent expressions and Kuwabara braced for the curious question he knew was coming.

"Would this be what humans call a date?" Kuwabara fought to not dissolve into a disgraceful, simpering blob. His voice was almost choked when he answered.

"It can be, if you like."

"I think I would."

* * *

Kuwabara tried hard to walk in a straight line back to the booth at which they were seated, carrying a small tray with two dishes of ice cream, one vanilla and one strawberry.

"I hope it's cold enough for you," he commented lightly as he took the dishes from the tray and set it on the stack of other ones. Yukina took a delicate bite once he returned, savoring the high quality French vanilla flavor.

"It's delicious. Thank you for bringing me here. I had been hoping to spend time with you when I got back." Kuwabara giggled to himself, swallowing it well enough to keep it at that, rather than the screeching cackle for which he was known. Reaching under the table, he managed to find Yukina's cool hand. Her arms were short, but his larger build made up the distance and they held hands like that as they ate and chatted about nothing at all.

When they had finished, Kuwabara escorted Yukina through the city and out to Genkai's secluded temple home. All the way, they kept their hands entwined, shoulders brushing lightly, as close as possible. Even the space of night air between their bodies seemed to separate them too much, so great was their joy and longing.

_Wear out this body. Fray it at the edges and fade the color from it. So long as you don't go away._


End file.
